Charlie And Anna Love Story
by sam96
Summary: This is when Charlie and Anna first meet.PLEASE REVIEW!


It was a beautiful spring day at California university. Charlie was at his locker talking to his buds.

"So what did you do this weekend?" asked Andrew.

"just stayed home doing nothing."Charlie said.

"I went to my cabin by the lake."said Michael.

All of them sudden a beautiful girl walked by, Charlie saw her walk by and Charlie looked at her.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Charlie.

Andrew looked at the girl and looked back at Charlie.

"I don't know she must be new because I have never seen her before."said Andrew.

Then Christal walked by and hugged on Michael.

"Hi baby how have you been?" Crystal asked "I missed you last weekend."

Crystal than looked over at Charlie "Oh hi Charlie" she said coldly

Charlie sighed and than shut his locker and left for class

Crystal rolled her eyes "What's his problem?" she snorted

Michael looked at her "He's still hurt from when you broke up with him." he answered

"Well he needs to get over it." she said as she reached up to kiss Michael on the cheek. He pulled away and ran after his friend

"Hey are you ok?" he asked

"Yea, I'm fine." Charlie snorted as he walked into science class

IN CLASS….

Mr. Molak walked into class

"OKay class before we began we have a new classmate joining us today." he said "Come in here please." he said

The girl wallked into the classroom. Charlie reconized her right away it was the girl that passed him in the hallway before class.

Mr. Molak looked at her "And what is your name?" he asked

"My name is Anna Evans." she said shly

"Ok, Miss. Evans, would you find a seat please."

Anna looked around and found a seat next to charlie

She sat down.

It was a beautiful spring day at California university. Charlie was at his locker talking to his buds.

"So what did you do this weekend?" asked Andrew.

"just stayed home doing nothing."Charlie said.

"I went to my cabin by the lake."said Michael.

All of them sudden a beautiful girl walked by, Charlie saw her walk by and Charlie looked at her.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Charlie.

Andrew looked at the girl and looked back at Charlie.

"I don't know she must be new because I have never seen her before."said Andrew.

Then Christal walked by and hugged on Michael.

"Hi baby how have you been?" Crystal asked "I missed you last weekend."

Crystal than looked over at Charlie "Oh hi Charlie" she said coldly

Charlie sighed and than shut his locker and left for class

Crystal rolled her eyes "What's his problem?" she snorted

Michael looked at her "He's still hurt from when you broke up with him." he answered

"Well he needs to get over it." she said as she reached up to kiss Michael on the cheek. He pulled away and ran after his friend

"Hey are you ok?" he asked

"Yea, I'm fine." Charlie snorted as he walked into science class

IN CLASS….

Mr. Molak walked into class

"Okay class before we began we have a new classmate joining us today." he said "Come in here please." he said

The girl wallked into the classroom. Charlie reconized her right away it was the girl that passed him in the hallway before class.

Mr. Molak looked at her "And what is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Anna Evans." she said shly.

"Ok, Miss. Evans, would you find a seat please."

Anna looked around and found a seat next to charlie.

She sat down next to Charlie and look ahead toward the teacher.

"Today we will start a project. We will write a paper on the human people at your desk will be your partners."Said .

Evryone in the classroom gave a big sigh and looked at each other.

"It will be done next Friday.I want it to be done with a life size project of the human will be due together next Friday,So talk amongs yourselfs."Said .

Charlie looked at Anna.

"So where do you want to do the project we can do it at my house or your one?"Said Chralie.

Anna looked at him and looked in her bag for a peice of paper.

"Ok. come to this address at can work at my house and work on the project together."Anna siad.

Charlie look at the paper.

"Ok see you at 4."Said Charlie.

LATER...

AFTER SCHOOL...

Charlie was at his locker and his phone rang.

"Im here"Said Chris.

Charlie grabed his bag and closed his locker and was about to leave but Christal was there.

"Hi Charlie where are you headed?"Asked Christal.

Charlie moved to the left but Christal was in the way.

"I'm going home"Said Charlie.

Christal moved out of the way and Charlie walked out to the limo and got saw Chris.

"Charlie knows Chris Mcclan?"Christal thought.

AT CHARLIE'S HOUSE...

Charlie opened the door and offered Chris something to drink.

"Some water thats all."Chris said.

Charlie opened the frige and grabed 2 waters and gave one to Chris.

"Thank you."Said Chris.

"Hay before you go home can you drop me somewhere?"Asked Charlie.

Chris looked at him.

"Where is the place"Chris asked.

Charlie looked in his bag for the peice of paper and handed it to Chris.

"It's for a project my hippy teacher made me and this girl do together and its due next friday."Charlie said.

Chris looked at him and said "ok".

AT ANNA'S HOUSE...

Charlie waved to Chris and turned around and rang the doorbell.

"Oh hi Charlie come in."Said Anna.

Charlie followed Anna to the frontroom and saw Rachael.

"Rachael?"Asked Charlie.

Rachael turned around and saw Charlie.

"Charlie?"Asked Rachael...


End file.
